


Comfort

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack goes to comfort Toshiko after the events in Greeks Bearing Gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Written for James' prompt at fic promptly: any, any, bathing another or being bathed

Jack knew after what he had done to Mary, sending someone to the centre of the sun wasn’t the nicest thing to do to a friends’ lover, that Toshiko probably didn’t want to be anywhere near him. After she had destroyed the pendant she had left the hub and headed for home, trying to be as unobtrusive as possible, so that the rest of the team didn’t notice. Gwen and Owen were back in their own little worlds, but both he and Ianto had noticed the definite slump of her shoulders as she had left the hub. Ianto had looked as if he had wanted to go after her, but Jack had told him he would fix it, it was mostly his fault after all.

He had stopped on the way to her flat to pick up some of her favourite takeaway, knowing that she was not going to be in the mood to cook, if she would allow nothing else then at least he knew she would have something to eat that night. Letting himself into her flat with the spare key that he had he looked around in the dark, wondering if she had maybe gone somewhere else for the evening, when he saw her sitting on the sofa. Shutting the door behind him he made sure not to startle her as he put the light on before taking the food to the kitchen and putting the kettle on.

Having been caught in the rain on her way home Toshiko was sat in wet clothes, but didn’t seem to be in any state to think of changing out of them. Taking charge Jack moved through the flat as if it was his own, running Toshiko a bath before taking off his coat and leading Toshiko back through to the bathroom. He helped her to undress, having done so before when she was injured, and then helped her into the bath. He excused himself for a few minutes and came back carrying a cup of green tea for her.

He looked at her seeking her permission, a short nod let him know it was okay, before stripping down to his boxers and climbing into the bath behind her. Neither of them had spoken yet, Jack not wanting to interrupt her thoughts, he knew Toshiko would speak when she was ready, they spent the time in the bath in silence. Jack took it upon himself to direct the whole thing, from washing her body to shampooing and conditioning her hair, and then draining the bath and rinsing them both off with the shower.

Towelling Toshiko dry he bundled her up in her dressing gown before drying himself off quickly, tying a towel around his waist and placing his boxers on the heater to dry. He then led Toshiko from the bathroom, leading her straight back to the living room after seeing the state of the bed. He warmed up the takeaway and left her sat on the sofa eating while he changed the bed, before joining her for the meal. They ate in silence, and then moved to the bedroom still without saying anything. It wasn’t until he was lying on the bed, Toshiko cuddled up into his embrace, stroking Tosh’s hair that she spoke.

“Thank you.” She whispered, leaning in to him, the soothing touch of him stroking her hair lulling her to sleep.


End file.
